Minecraft: The War for the Worlds Vol 6
by Rachel420
Summary: Written with 0-G-inspired on Deviantart. Alexa, a sixteen year old girl, gets a VR headset and immediately plays Minecraft. However a storm sends her into a strange new world where she will make new friends and new enemies and discover it's secrets, however dark they may be, behind this beloved game and it's worlds. (Read vols. 0-5 first this is chapters 51-60)


**Chapter Fifty-one:**

A couple seconds later, Dan heard the door quietly unlock.

He stopped playing the game and glanced towards the door.

It didn't open at first.

The doorknob slowly, almost hesitantly turned and the door opened slightly.

Alex hesitated but slowly came out, staring at the ground.

Dan pushed his chair around to fully face her.

He was trying not to look intimidating, if anything he appeared very sympathetic, knowing they really needed to talk.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Tears brimmed her eyes.

She wanted to speak but she knew if she did, she'd break down.

Seeing this, Dan decided to try a different approach.

He stood up and carefully walked towards her. "Alex...I know something's bothering you..." He started. "Why are you...trying to avoid me?"

She took a shaky breath, still unable to look at him. "I-I'm-" she gave a sob. "I'm so sorry..." she cried quietly, shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry... I..." she felt the warm tears run down her face. "I didn't... I didn't know... I'm sorry... pleasedon'tbemadatme..." she muttered.

"I'msorryforyellingatyouandthinkingyouwouldeverdoanythingtohurtmeandI'msosorryforavoidingyouIdon'twanttodothisalonebuthe'sthreatingyouandIthoughtifIdiditaloneandpushyouawaythatyou'dbeokayandI'msosorryI'msososorry,pleasedon'tbemadatmeorhatemethoughIdon'tknowhowyoucouldeverforgiveme..." She sobbed, the rapid muttering of emotion making it almost impossible to understand her.

He could hear the regret, grief, fear, and sadness lacing her voice.

Dan was somewhat stunned by the sudden avalanche of words and emotions that spilled out of her but could tell she was apologizing.

Since he could pick out the word "sorry" multiple times.

"Hey...it's ok. It's going to be ok." He said, trying to calm her down.

She felt her legs give out from under her and she landed on her knees, still crying.

She didn't really reply, just kept muttering that she was sorry.

"Oh, my goodness." Dan murmured, as he knelt next to her. "It's alright...I forgive you." He told her, softly.

She looked up at him with a small gasp, her eyes wide and red from crying.

Her cheeks were tear stained.

She sat there for a moment before hugging him and gripping the back of his shirt, still crying but more so from relief.

Jemma had come upstairs, hearing some racket and stood just outside the door, out of sight, a small smile on her face.

She was happy to see Alex starting to open up again.

Alex was still overwhelmed with emotions and as she sat there with her eyes squeezed shut, she thought back to her parents and her heartache increased.

She shook as she cried. "I miss them..." she whispered.

Dan's eyes started to water and he quickly wiped the tears away. "I know..." He replied, before continuing to hug her.

Jemma hesitated. She wasn't as close to Alex as Dan was.

Alex opened her eyes briefly and caught a glimpse of Jemma.

Jemma locked eyes with Alex and she froze.

Alex let go of Dan with one hand and reached out towards her.

Jemma came into the room and sat beside Dan on the floor and Alex transferred herself over to her.

Jemma hugged her close with a sad smile on her face.

Alex calmed down after a little bit, just sitting with the two, when she quietly spoke up. "...Thank you..."

Jemma looked at her. "Of course-"

"No. Really. Thank you..." Alex told them, turning towards them both. "I... I've been nothing but a burden and emotional wreck since I got here but no matter what happened, you both put up with me... I... I'm so sor-"

Jemma cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "Alex, listen to me. You're not a burden. You never were."

"But-"

"No buts. Everything that has happened was mostly not because of you, but 'cause of things that had happened or that were happening to you. Especially 'cause of Herobrine bothering you. We are more than happy that you're here and to be taking care of you. We're less happy on the situation that caused this, obviously but we're glad we can help." she told her.

Dan was now smiling a little bit and agreed with Jemma. "It's true, and we really do care about you."

Alex smiled at them and grinned at the pugs running into the room to join the cuddle party.

Jemma giggled at them as they jumped into Alex's lap and licked her.

Alex laughed and grinned as she pet them, which made Jemma feel a little reassured that everything would be alright.

Dan also felt the wave of relief wash over as he watched them. "Aw. Now I'm going cry." He chuckled, slightly, blinking his eyes to keep them from tearing up.

Alex smiled at him. "I've already done enough crying for the both of us." She teased with a small laugh.

Dan laughed at that and then sighed at the end.

Everything at the moment felt like bliss.

They were all together.


End file.
